I was the last to go
by Abstractauthor
Summary: She was the last one to go the elysium. Tells story of how Annabeth faces Percy's and her own death. Not scary, not too depressing, quiet happy at the end actually! Please read and review! Thanks!


Dear everybody here is just another story I have written.

Please enjoy. Abstractauthor

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or J.K. Rowling's quote at he bottom. Thanks!

I was the last to go. The last one to drift off into a peaceful sleep that would last all eternity. I was the last one to breath air, and see nature. I was also the last one, who was left alone. The gods, Thaila, and the hunters are still alive, but they are all immortal. They aren't all empty with and depression becoming stronger each hour by the hour.

I don't know why or how I lasted longer than they did, but it was probably because I am more stubborn then the rest.

Grover was the first to go. He just went to sleep one night with wife Rose, and didn't wake up in the morning. Rose, his wife was next, for she was too heartbroken without him. Then some of our fellow demi-god friends past away too. Finally it was just me and Percy left.

We would spend our days slowly, but happily. Once in a while our children, Minerva and Alexander, would come and visit us with their children. Those were our favorite days. The ones filled with lots and love and laughter, but as time past, our ages grew too.

Then that one day it happened. I went to bed with Percy, we said our normal goodnight and went to sleep.

That night was very strange. Percy seemed to be having a nightmare at first, like the ones he had when he was 15. Then he woke up with a start and woke me and said, "I will love you forever and always." I told him then same, and then we kissed and fell back asleep.

That morning I woke up first, like always, and decided to wake Percy up. I tried and tried, but he would not wake. I started to get panicky and realized he was not breathing.

Then everything else became a blur.

I don't remember much except for crying for 5 days straight. Then giving a speech at his funeral. His funeral. The worst day of my life.

Flashback:

As I woke up that morning a feeling of dread overcame inside me, almost like the feeling when you are about to vomit.

I stayed strong though, I had too, I was the one that had to be strong today. Percy was always strong for me, and now it was my turn to repay him back. It's funny how nature acts the way you almost want it to.

The waves in the ocean were very rigid and ruff today. They almost seemed like they were in pain. Of course the ocean felt like it was in pain today.

Today was the day we were going to put to rest Peruses Poseidon Jackson or Percy for short.

The great son of the Sea god, the hero of the Titan and Olympian war, my husband, and the love of my live.

Today was the day I had to finally say goodbye to him, Seaweed brain.

As a year or two passed bye I felt colder and colder and more empty than every. Minnie or Alex would stop almost everyday, but it didn't make any difference. I had lost part of my soul. My other half. I was now only half living in my own pain and sorrow.

Then it finally happened. My time came. I could finally join all the ones I loved.

As I first arrived in the recording studios that I had been to so many years ago, Charon told me that I was to go to Elysium.

One of the first things I noticed that I was no longer 87 years old, but 12 again. I felt wonderful to strong, flexible, and young again.

Then I saw him. He was waiting for me at the entrance. Wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and his pen riptide in his pocket. I noticed that he was also 12 years old once again, and looked my favorite way. Messy black hair, starling green eyes, and had his arms wide open for me to run into.

By the time we embraced, kissed, hugged, and felt finally together again, I was sobbing. It had been almost 2 years since I had seen him. To long for me to be away from him.

He showed me all around Elysium. Where I met lots of friends and new people. Then as we reached a nice, shady tree, we sat down. It was just like the place were we proposed so many years ago. I felt finally at ease, and happy.

Then he asked me, "What did you discover when I was gone."

"I discovered that I was completely miserable, and something very special."

"I discovered that I should never pity the dead, but the living, and above all those who live without love."

"That's my wisegirl, always thinking." Percy said

"Always." I replied.

As time went on I was always happy, safe, loved, comfortable, and above all where I truly wanted to be.


End file.
